


Hannibal's first Halloween

by Roisin_19



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cooking, Family Feels, Halloween, M/M, Party, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisin_19/pseuds/Roisin_19
Summary: Halloween is right around the corner, and it just so happens to be one of Will's and Abigail's favourite holidays. Hannibal on the other hand has never celebrated Halloween, a travesty that must be corrected. So the three of them host the best Halloween party in town with costumes, spooky food and a classic movie. But Will is hoping that the party will provide the perfect opportunity for him to express his concerns to Hannibal and how he's been acting lately. Maybe it will be the perfect time to make memories and finally relax with one another. Let the spooky spirit take hold!
Relationships: Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	Hannibal's first Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This was meant to come out on Halloween but I couldn't finish it on time and now it's just atrociously late. So I'm kinda happy with it but I hope you enjoy a silly little story with some light hearted shenanigans xxx

‘Your package has been delivered and is in your safe place – Amazon’. Read the message on Will’s phone. A large grin spread itself across his face, his excitement uncontainable.   
“Finally my costume is here! I was worried it wasn’t gonna come in time and I was going to have to wrap myself up in toilet paper or something stupid” Will said sitting across the kitchen counter, the smell of pecan cookies filling the room. Hannibal glanced at Will and raised an eyebrow in confusion, it was not like Will to dress up for any occasion let alone become so giddy about it. He felt himself become rather intrigued as to what could have made his boyfriend have such a change of heart.   
“What costume is this for my love? I didn’t think you liked dressing up.”  
“You’re joking!” Will huffed, “uh, it’s my Halloween costume. For Halloween. Cause it’s Halloween.”   
“Did someone say Halloween?” A young girl’s voice echoed down the corridor. Abigail entered the kitchen instantly absorbed in the conversation; a waft of pinecones filled her father’s nose. Will and Hannibal loved it when their daughter smiled, and the bright stretch of her mouth did not disappoint.   
“I love Halloween, it’s like the second-best holiday of the year, because you know Christmas will never be topped. But you get to eat all the candy you want, dress up all creepy and watch scary movies; oh and carving pumpkins is so much fun that’s got to be my favourite part. What about you guys?” Abigail’s enthusiasm made Will giggle while he answered.   
“Well, the candy is pretty darn good but I’m with you Abigail. Pumpkin carving is one of the best bits, oh, that and pumpkin pie.” Will mused to himself as nostalgic memories of sweet pumpkin pie tingling his senses and filled his mind’s eye.   
“What about you Dr Lector? What’s your favourite part?” Abigail inquired.   
Hannibal stopped stirring his bowl of cinnamon cookie dough and surveyed the two’s expressions.  
“Personally, I have never understood the appeal of Halloween. I believe it a childish and rather pointless holiday in our festive calendar. There are plenty of other holidays that are neglected by the average American yet have far greater meaning than this single day in October. So to disappoint you Abigail, I don’t have a favourite part of Halloween. In fact I have never celebrated it to this day.” Hannibal did his best to sound unimpressed and appear far too refined for such a trivial thing, but inside the poor psychiatrist felt rather embarrassed by his lack of celebration for the holiday. His family had never entertained the idea of celebrating Halloween and unfortunately the tradition followed Hannibal into his adulthood. Not once had he experienced the joy of carving a pumpkin, nor answering the door to adorable monsters screaming ‘trick or treat!’. Hannibal hoped that his answer would satisfy and perhaps no further questions would be raised on the subject, but life never quite went that way for our cannibal psychiatrist, especially when Will and Abigail were involved.   
“Wait. You’re telling me that you’ve never, not once in your whole life, ever celebrated Halloween? What sadist psycho raised you!” exclaimed Abigail, her blue eyes widening at the confession.   
“I am not even a little bit surprised at that statement, I’m pretty sure I am the least surprised I have ever been in my life.” Will smiled emphatically. Hannibal’s honesty filled him with a light buzz as he gazed sympathetically at his wounded lover.  
Hannibal felt a gentle blush gather at his checks, he wasn’t aware of how important Halloween was to Abigail and felt very silly for not paying more attention to it. To spare his lover the scrutiny of their bewildered daughter, Will proposed a most wonderful idea.   
“I tell you what, why don’t you celebrate your first ever Halloween this year with us? You could throw a huge party, and you could make some delicious treats like witches’ fingers, blood soup and pumpkin pie. You could really throw yourself into it and maybe you’ll see why Abigail and I love it so much? We could decorate the house, get you a costume…”  
“Make them watch an old scary movie and laugh when they scream at the cringy acting!” Abigail exclaimed, images of Friday 13th filling her head. Will laughed at her suggestion.   
“Yes and that too. Well what do you say my love? Are you prepared to see Halloween through our eyes?” Will stretched out his hand to Hannibal who gladly clasped it in supplication, kissing his knuckles. Abigail rolled her eyes, familiar with the tactic Will was using.   
“I am always open to trying new things and seeing your enthusiasm for it only makes me more eager to try it.” Hannibal’s answer pleased his loved ones. Abigail, unable to contain her excitement, rushed out the kitchen to make a list of all the items they would need to have the best Halloween party in town, while Will leaned over the counter to pass a gentle kiss onto Hannibal’s lips delighted at his lover’s decision. Hannibal on the other hand, was rather uncertain as to what he had gotten himself into. 

When rosy fingered dawn rose from her throne to signal the arrival of a new day, gentle rays of sunlight escaping through the slits of the curtains, Hannibal awoke to the sound of excited chatter and devious laughter coming from downstairs. Will, who was usually woken by the smell of Hannibal’s cooking, was nowhere to be seen; the sheets on his side of the bed crumpled and brushed aside. A gentle aroma of coffee permeated the still air as the gentle hum of the room filled Hannibal’s ears. The rays were warm on his face, comforting, as they tenderly stroked his skin signalling him to wake up. However Hannibal was not looking forward to this new day, today was Halloween and Hannibal had never felt so nervous in all his life. The night before Will had helped Hannibal send invitations to everyone he wished to invite to this party; many people responded immediately that they were delighted to go but Hannibal couldn’t help his scepticism that they were only coming to make fun of him. Such were the devious minds of the high-brow society he kept company with, nothing could be taken at face value, especially compliments. They were often laced with venomous meanings or were two faced in their address. No, Hannibal could not say that he was best pleased to be hosting such a party, but he quickly scolded himself reminded of his true purpose for hosting it – to make Will and Abigail happy. Hannibal sighed a long despairing sigh before he rose from the bed, tied his dressing gown round himself and made the reluctant journey to the source of the chatter and laughter.   
“Good morning my numero uno, how are you this fine morning? Ready to get spooky?!” Will had a certain brightness about him, a pleasant glow of happiness that he rarely had the opportunity to experience. Hannibal disliked it when Will called him his ‘numero uno’ finding it very unromantic and platonic, but Will would only use it when he was in a good mood so Hannibal buried his thoughts and was pleased that his beloved was happy.   
“I suppose you could say I am ready to get in the festive spirit; do we have a list of all that we must do before the party?” Hannibal tried his best to sound enthusiastic, but the sour note in his tone didn’t quite go unnoticed by the FBI agent.   
“Well I can’t wait to get started! I’ve got the list ready so hurry up so we can get going! It’s already 9 o’clock and all the best pumpkins are gonna be gone!” Abigail bounced slightly as she talked, she was clearly passionate about getting everything exactly right for tonight’s party and her enthusiasm seemed contagious as Hannibal, despite his previous reservations, quickly made eggs for breakfast then got dressed in only a button down and jeans ready for their adventure. Will wasn’t even aware Hannibal owned a pair of jeans, they must have been only for very special occasions which, when Will said it aloud, sounded rather strange.   
“Are we ready to depart?” Hannibal asked, “I suppose we should go to the pumpkin farm first, then we can make our way to the supermarket where Abigail will take charge to hunt down all the items we’ll be needing.” Will and Abigail nodded in agreement as they rushed to the Bentley to quickly strap themselves in and set off.   
Arriving at the pumpkin farm Will felt himself getting giddy, almost like a child on Christmas Eve, he was so grateful Hannibal was willing to participate and hoped to himself that his beloved would have fun for once rather than being the stiff stoic man he always portrayed. He knew Hannibal was going out of his comfort zone for them, it caused flutters in his chest as he gazed adoringly at his lover who was thoroughly examining the skin of a pumpkin with Abigail. The whole idea of the party was to help Hannibal… relax, something he rarely did. Will would often come home from late nights at the bureau to see him poured over a book or patient’s notes, and when he wasn’t working, he was creating artful dinner pieces that Will was convinced belonged in a gallery rather than the dinner table. Hannibal was always doing his best for someone else whether that was for Will, cooing him in the night when he awoke from his nightmares, or for Abigail taking her on trips to the mall so she didn’t have to be alone in her hospital room. Sometimes Will would come home to only a note saying that he had to leave due to a patient emergency or a for colleague, leaving Will pacing across the house in a panic; he isn’t an FBI agent like Will. Dreadful thoughts of his beloved being attacked would always plague Will’s mind causing him to stay awake till dawn, like a lovesick wife waiting for her wretched sailor to return home from the cruel sea. Hannibal never relaxed with himself; something Will wanted to change, and it started with this party.   
When they arrived home, large smiles on their faces, they enthusiastically set their plan into motion. First, they decorated the house with fake cobwebs on the windows, spiders and skeleton hands hanging from the ceiling. Abigail had spotted a beautiful lantern with the silhouette of a cat which she placed beside the door with a candle inside; on the door itself she hung an elegant wreath of velvet roses, raven feathers and vibrant orange leaves. Will placed bowls of pomegranates on the tables round the house while Hannibal laid magnificent purple vases filled with bouquets of nightshade, white lilies and belladonna. Ravens perched on the frames of paintings while black mamba snakes slithered round the legs of chairs and tables. Their home was truly displaying the Halloween spirit.   
“It’s looking great don’t you think?” Will asked Hannibal, placing a hand on his shoulder. Hannibal slipped his arm round Will’s waist and pressed him against his side, gazing ardently into Will’s crisp blue eyes.   
“I think it looks very elegant; Abigail did a wonderful job choosing our decorations.” Hannibal replied, and elegant it really did look. The oranges and purples reflecting off the crystal were striking against the inky blacks and midnight blues. Hannibal was quite chuffed at what their efforts had produced; and up next was what he was most looking forward too, the cooking.   
Abigail had retreated upstairs to start getting ready for the evening, she called it her ‘beauty ritual’ which still didn’t explain to Will why it would take her so long to get ready. Will’s ‘beauty ritual’ consisted of splashing cold water on his face and making sure that all the buttons on his shirt were done up before he left the house. Girl stuff he thought, best not to think too much about. Will walked into the kitchen where several bowls, jars, utensils and ingredients were neatly organised on the counter tops. Hannibal was tying an apron round his waist, sleeves rolled up above his elbows; there was something about seeing Hannibal’s forearms that sent electrifying tingles down Will’s spin, the protruding veins on his hands also had the same effect. They were pleasantly distracting and must have worked their magic as Will was completely unaware that Hannibal had moved closer to Will to get his attention, only a few inches between them. Will blushed at his obliviousness.   
“Thought you might need a sous chef, although we couldn’t book him, so you’ll have to stick with me and my very questionable cooking skills” Will’s joke received a light chuckle from his partner.  
“Your help will be invaluable and I’m sure you are a better cook than you let yourself out to be. You are always full of surprises Will.” Will’s blushed deepened to crimson. Hannibal gave a light kiss to his cheek and wrapped an apron round Will’s waist before they started the show.  
Will adored it when Hannibal was in the kitchen, when he was in his element. He could feel the passion and dedication he felt for his cooking, his art, each dish an artist expression of his soul. The flare of his hands when he diced the vegetables, or the way his muscles moved in perfect harmony while kneading the dough. The master with his masterpiece. Will couldn’t help himself but go into trances transfixed by Hannibal’s movements, but his day dreaming was quickly sullen as the smell of burning caramel filled his nostrils and Hannibal had to come to his rescue.   
“Maybe you should do something a little less technical. Perhaps you can be the official taste tester, would you like the lick the bowl of icing?” Hannibal giggled. Will hung his head in shame as he scooped a finger of icing and popped it in his mouth, orange liquor pricked his tongue. It was delicious, Will gave a big thumbs up and went back in for seconds. He felt a little bad that he couldn’t be more useful, but at the same time was very satisfied with his current role in the kitchen.   
By 6 o’clock all cooking, baking and decorating had been masterfully completed with all manner of beautiful dishes delightfully placed on the dining table ready for guests to indulge in. There was a blackcurrant pavlova with silver sprayed berries and leaves, chocolate and caramel truffles in the shape of eyeballs, lady’s fingers dipped in orange liquor cream made to resemble witches’ fingers and for the savoury treats, a creamy blood red tomato soup with sage, ricotta olive tarts with little cracker graveyards sticking out of them and finally devilled eggs with a marbled outer coating to resemble spiders eggs. It truly was a feast for the eyes let alone the tongue. Hannibal was very proud of all he had made and was also proud of Will’s efforts to help, he turned to his beloved who had flour in his hair, blackcurrant juice on his cheeks and all manner of food down his apron. But his bright smile was what his eyes were transfixed on. Hannibal took a long deep inhale, feeling his lungs expand with the sweet nourishing air, then let out a long-relaxed sigh, his shoulders loosening and dropping while his jaw softened. He felt at ease, a tranquillity spreading over his body. Perhaps he was going to enjoy tonight more than he thought, only time would tell.   
“Well, I for one think we make a good team, and by ‘we’ I mean you. You did good, I just helped with the washing up.” Said Will, breaking the satisfied silence between them.   
“No you were right the first time; this was a team effort. We should be proud of what we have accomplished. Let’s just hope that some of the food doesn’t go missing before the guests arrive, or we might have to start looking for ghosts. So, what’s next on the list my love?” Hannibal asked. Will gave a devilish smirk as he ran to the kitchen to retrieve several knives and enabling tools.   
“Now, we carve. ABIGAIL, IT’S PUMPKIN TIME!” Will shouted up the stairs receiving a loud squeal of excitement in reply. Abigail came sprinting down the stairs, her hair braided into beautiful French plats with pastel pink roses and blue hydrangeas slotted in between. She had a flower crown of ivy and holly set perfectly upon her head. She looked so sweet which although delighted Hannibal, also made him rather confused as he didn’t quite see what was so scary about shrubbery unless you had hay fever. He decided to keep it a mystery and joined his family on the porch to start carving the pumpkins.   
“I’m gonna do a cat! What are you gonna do?” Abigail asked as she ripped the head off a sharpie and got to work outlining her design.   
“I think I’m gonna do a traditional jack-o’-lantern, you need a good classic one.” Will answered, starting to cut the lid off the pumpkin to scoop out its innards. Everyone now looked to Hannibal who had a hand on his chin in contemplation, his creativity like an aurora round his body. There were so many possibilities, Hannibal wasn’t aware how artistic one could be at Halloween and his mind fluttered to and fro trying to decide what to do. He clicked his finger, grabbed a pen and got to work. His smile grew bigger and bigger across his face the further into his work he got, not realising how much time was passing. Will and Abigail had finished and placed their pumpkins outside the front by the time Hannibal was etching in the final details of his piece.   
“Hay Botticelli you nearly done yet?” Will suppressed a chuckle at Abigail’s snide comment.   
Hannibal, with the last stroke of his knife grinned profusely at his pumpkin then turned it around for them to see, and what their eye’s witnessed was mind-blowing. The perfect silhouette of a huge gothic castle spread itself over the pumpkin, with etched details of tiles, door frames and cracks in the bricks. The candle inside flickered causing orange light to shine through the windows and outline the castle, there were even little batts in the sky. It was truly amazing what Hannibal had done, outdoing everyone else’s designs, perhaps even the whole of Virginia.   
“OH MY GOD! Is that Dracula’s castle? It’s so extra and amazing! How can you even do that, how come he can do that? That’s just, wow!” Abigail was flabbergasted, her mouth hung open in disbelief.   
“Actually it is the Lector Castle back home in Lithuania, where I grew up. But now that you mention it, it does rather resemble Dracula’s castle doesn’t it?” Hannibal gave a silly smile looking at his masterpiece while Will tenderly gazed at his talented man. The entire time they were carving Will kept sneaking glances at Hannibal, engrossed in his work, he could see the intensity in his focus and every now and then a short smile would escape his face as another part of the castle was completed. Will hoped that Hannibal had fun, but the quiet orange glow of the setting sun reminded them that their party was starting soon, and they needed to get ready. Abigail went back to her bedroom to finish her look while Hannibal and Will entered their bedroom, the yellow flickering of the sun bouncing against Will’s green shirt and the blue of the bedroom walls. Before Hannibal could take a shower Will gently slipped his hand round his wrist and lead them to the edge of the bed.   
“Is something the matter my love?” Hannibal asked softly.   
“No nothing’s wrong, well at least I don’t think so but, I need to ask you, or rather tell you something that’s been on my mind all day.” Will replied. Hannibal’s back stiffened, his full attention on the man sitting beside him. He gestured for him to continue.   
“Ok so, I’ve been worried, really worried, about you lately. I didn’t talk to you earlier because I thought you’d lie and say everything’s ok, and you know how much I’d hate that. But, uh how do I say this? When I come home, sometimes it feels like I don’t see you, not that it’s your fault necessarily, sometimes you can’t help emergencies, but when you are there I just don’t think I get to spend time with you, the real you. It’s always either psychiatrist mode or father-partner mode, you’re always being someone else for other people if that makes sense. I don’t get to be with just Hannibal. You know, the guy who belts out McBeth’s Patria Oppressa at 3 in the morning while in the shower after drinking 7 glasses of merlot cause you tried to argue why Achilles and Patroclus were in love despite the fact I was agreeing with you, you still thought you'd lost the argument so tried to show me your drawing of Achilles and Patroclus as you and me but passed out trying to make a pun. When you woke up you thought my name was Mick and tried to eat my arm but just sort of gummed at my arm instead. That was one of the funniest nights I have ever had in my life because I just got to spend it with you. I know you said that if I ever mentioned that story ever again, you’d murder me in my sleep, but it was the best example I could think of! So to try and sort of, sum up what I’m trying to say; I want you to just be you tonight, to let go and have fun. No socialite Hannibal, no stiff-backed unimpressed psychiatrist. Just Hannibal, the guy who called me a mongoose while I was in my underwear after less than 24 hours of meeting you.”   
Hannibal was astounded, unable to make a reply. He had no idea that Will felt this way but was beyond grateful for his truthfulness. Hannibal sat there for a while in the dense silence, taking in all Will had said. He looked deep inside himself and was surprised to find he was content with everything Will had confessed because inside, Hannibal knew it was true. Wearing masks and people suits was what he did to make people like him, he had done it all his life becoming second nature. But the man in front of him had no intention of peering at people suits and pretending to like him, Will was the most honest and integral man he had ever had the pleasure to meet. He was the only person in the world willing to be just as stubborn as him and look beyond the castle walls Hannibal had built round himself, he ignored the dark shadows those walls cast and saw the best in him. It was this honesty and self-value that made Hannibal’s heart swell with love for Will. His ability to understand and accept him was endearing; but on the other side of the suit Hannibal wept silent tears knowing that the truth was still hidden behind closed doors, the key thrown away and no keyhole to peer through. Will could never discover the whole truth about Hannibal, it was a matter of when, not if and this made Hannibal clasp his hands together in uncertainty. He pursed his lips and stared at the floor. Will slowly started to regret all that he had said, he had tried to make it as light-hearted and gentle as possible without detracting from his point, but from Hannibal’s troubled manner Will felt guilty for ruining a perfectly bliss moment. As Will started to turn his head away, Hannibal broke the silence.   
“Thank you Will. Your honesty means a lot to me, more than you probably can see and you are right. I do play a role in many situations; it makes everything a little easier. Being the self you so wish to see is not an easy task for me to perform, so long have I prevented those I dislike from seeing me I had forgotten to show it to those I love. So tonight, I promise you my baby mongoose, I shall try my best for you to see ‘me’.” Will breathed a sigh of relief, the now darkened room hiding most of his face with only shards of moonlight dancing around his outline. The two embraced in the stable darkness, their breath being the only sound circling the room.   
“Actually I think I called you Pete that night, or maybe both? That is a night I do not attempt to remember.” Will couldn’t contain himself and burst out laughing recollecting that cringy romantic night.   
Hannibal rose from the bed and switched on the lights, the elegant blues of the walls and furniture coming into view. “Now, what costume have you decided for me?” Hannibal asked.   
Oh, oh no. Costume. They forgot the costume. Will’s eyes widened in panic as he took a sharp intake of air, realising his fateful error. He let out a loud groan and flopped his head in his hands. The one thing that arguably matters the most on Halloween, the costume, and he had completely forgotten about Hannibal; what moron forgets the costume, especially with the excuse of being able to make Hannibal dress up in something really cringy! Abigail was going to kill him for forgetting something so integral. From Will’s reaction Hannibal instantly knew what had occurred, what were they to do with so little time?   
“Ok so, I may have forgotten the costume” Will rushed “but there must be something we can do? Let’s see your wardrobe, maybe there’ll be some gem we can use and make you Gomez from the Adam’s Family or something!” Will panicked; he knew there would be nothing in Hannibal’s wardrobe suitable for Halloween, he was far too proper a gentleman. Hannibal nodded and opened up his closet, row upon row of the most elegant woollen suits faced Will. Beautifully crafted jackets with matching pants and waistcoats hung in perfect order from light to dark, some with stripes other with a tartan design. Some were plain but ornate ties and handkerchiefs flashed with golds and purples giving them a vibrancy and quirkiness that only Hannibal could pull off. Will thought he would look ridiculous if he attempted a look like that and wouldn’t be caught dead in one of those suits… the pin dropped.   
“Immaculate suit” Will muttered. He flicked his head around to the bedside table “fake blood”. Hannibal cocked his head in amusement and bewilderment.   
“Patrick Bateman! You can go as the serial killer from American Psycho! It’ll be perfect, you’ve got the black suit and white shirt and, oh here, a red tie. It’s perfect! Then we can splatter some blood over your face and hair to make you, you know, look like a murderer? I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before!” Will’s chest puffed out in pride at his quick thinking and Hannibal looked just as pleased to be going as something a little ‘classier’ than the usual historically inaccurate mummy or overdone zombie. The two of them got to work putting on their outfits, making sure every detail was perfect. Hannibal looked gorgeous and deadly the blood setting off the whole ensemble. Will on the other hand did his best to scruff up his hair and make his shirt as creased as possible before unbuttoning the first few buttons to reveal his chest. Hannibal was unsure as to what Will was doing, but then again, he wasn’t complaining. Will then carelessly threw the remaining blood down his chest, shoulder and shirt before sticking fake scratch marks above his collar bone.   
Will turned to Hannibal and asked “So, what do you think? Pretty cool right?”  
Hannibal at first was unsure what Will was meant to be, but when Will put in fake fangs and growled, Hannibal instantly understood and laughed.   
“I think you look like a splendid werewolf, but please refrain from eating my guests, that would be a lot of paperwork to do.”   
“You might have to put a leash on me, some of those guests are looking mightily tasty and I might not be able to stop myself…”   
“Ewe you two are so gross, can’t you do that stuff when I’m not in the house? I’m literally like 2 doors down I can hear everything… everything” Abigail scoffed, pretending to throw up.   
“Way to kill the mood Abigail” Will replied “but, your costume’s looking great. That’s a lot scarier than I thought I was gonna be”.  
Abigail since the last time she was seen, had a pair of small bloodied broken antlers on her head. She had painted her face like an adorable doe but on her left cheek was a deep fake cut with blood pouring out down her body, her eyes were whited out with contact lenses while from her mouth ran small rivers of blood. She was wearing her old hunting gear but parts of it had been torn and stained with dried maroon blood; piercing her heart was a black arrow. Her costume completely blew the two of them away. Abigail smiled smugly at the compliment and gave a little twirl.   
“I believe one would say you look… drop dead gorgeous?” Hannibal’s pun received a groan of annoyance from her. Will tried and failed to supress his chuckles, his diaphragm spasming trying to contain it.   
“Dr Bloom, Jack and the others would be here soon.” Abigail told them still not over the terrible pun that had penetrated her ears. So the three of them went downstairs to make sure that everything was in its proper place and to greet any arriving guests. 

The party was going as well as Hannibal expected it to go, Alana, Jack and the team were having a brilliant time especially Price and Zeller who, in their comic genius, decided to dress up as the twins from the shinning holding hands nearly the whole night. Their appearance gave Abigail a much-needed laugh and she spent most of the night joking around with them and Beverly, who came dressed as a cat. Alana and Jack mostly stayed together, the compassionate doctor had arrived as a corpse bride while Jack, to quote his own words, came as himself, the scariest creature known to criminal kind. They talked with Hannibal and Will for a while before breaking off to discover new faces. Hannibal was, as always, flocked by the same so and so’s who congratulated him and his most elegant party and exceptional cooking skills. They, lazily dressed as vampires with black attire and dark eyeshadow, always gave condescending looks to Will and gave little sniggers behind his back, some even to his face.   
“Oh Hannibal this is truly a most lovely party, and it’s so nice you thought to bring your work friends. I’m sure you wouldn’t have been doing much else tonight would you, ah Bill?”   
“Will, it’s Will” This man was truly making Will want to sucker punch him, but at the same time he didn’t want to upset Hannibal. The Doctor, however, was too infuriated at his guests’ conduct. Was it really so hard to be polite? And didn’t he put ‘no children’ on the invitation? He was sure he saw at least 5 children in his living room; ignorant pigs. Hannibal wanted to say something, defend Will, but he checked himself knowing that the venom he spat was uncurable. Just then the doorbell rang, and Will went to go answer.   
“TRICK OR TREAT! Happy Halloween mister, can I have some candy please?” the most adorable little ghost asked him, holding a pumpkin shaped bucket that he could hardly carry. Although a sheet was covering his mouth Will could tell he had a great big smile on his innocent little face.   
“Of course you can, say that’s a very scary costume you get there! Did you make it by yourself? Here take as much as you want kid” Will knelt down and held out a small tray of chocolates and candy, the kid’s brown eyes widening between the slits of the sheet.   
“Geez, thanks mister! My sister helped me make it, she’s over there” the boy pointed to an older girl standing by a streetlamp, head down in her phone “she’s really good at making stuff. But yours is real right? I heard werewolves were real, but I don’t know, I don’t want to look stupid in front of my sister.” The kid asked taking little fists full of candy.   
“Well, I’m not really allowed to say but… yes, werewolves are real. I should know I am one! Good think it’s not a full moon tonight or I might have eaten you!” Will joked.   
The child, his vivid imagination awakening to all sorts of questions, stood there in amazement. He had never seen a real werewolf before, only the cheap masks you get in costume shops, now his sister was sure to be jealous of him.   
“Wow mister! That’s so cool! RAWR! A real werewolf!”   
Will chuckled and rubbed the boy’s head with a smile, “now don’t go and tell anyone, it’s out secret ok? Cause if anyone finds out, they might try and hurt me, and that’d be bad”. The boy gasped in horror; how could anyone want to hurt a fluffy werewolf? He nodded rapidly then unexpectedly, hugged Will and whispered in his ear “don’t worry I won’t let anyone hurt you”, then he ran back to his sister proudly showing off the candy he had received. Will couldn’t help the silly smile that had taken over his face, the sweetness of the boy was so cute, and Hannibal bore witness to it all. The gentleness of his hand rubbing the young boy’s head, his softened voice when making him laugh, it made his head tingle with pleasure.   
Hannibal wished Abigail could see the true affection Will had for her, he knew she had reservations about him (considering he killed her father) but he wished that she could accept the gentle kind nature he knew, rather than the killer she saw. Despite her reluctancy towards him, Hannibal knew Will would do anything for Abigail and her attitude towards him didn’t stop him from trying respectfully. Hannibal glanced over towards Abigail who was laughing and joking with the uninvited children along with Price and Zeller. Perhaps one day, they will be whole Hannibal thought. Will came back to his side, a happy presence followed him, and Hannibal felt compelled to speak with him alone. He gently grabbed his hand and lead him to the kitchen where they could talk in peace.  
“Everything ok?” Will asked.   
“I wanted to thank you. Thank you for allowing me to share this Halloween with you. I have had so much fun so far and I must say, it is all thanks to you my love.” Hannibal replied.   
Will, as endearing this moment was meant to be, couldn’t keep a straight face. The blood on Hannibal’s face and in his hair made him look far more sinister in the low lighting of the room than he intended to, causing giggles to rise in Will’s chest. His laughter made Hannibal laugh too, more in confusion than in amusement. When Will was able to gain his composure again, he replied “you know, I would have enjoyed today just as much if it was just you and me and Abigail sitting on the sofa watching a movie, eating popcorn. As long as I get to spend it with you, it’s time well spent.” A large devious smile spread itself across Will’s face “but we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. Are you ready to watch some cringey acting and terribly inaccurate blood splatter patterns?” Hannibal took Will’s hand triumphantly as they strode into the living room and announced that the screening of the movie was about to begin. Abigail ushered the younger kids to her side and said that they were to play in her room for a while. Abigail winked at Hannibal and mouthed ‘good luck’ to him.   
The guests all took their seats in the reasonably sized theatre room, some fidgeting before it had even begun. Hannibal and Will shuffled along the back row and seated themselves in the two middle seats, perfectly in line with the screen. All throughout the movie, small whimpers could be heard and then screams echoed through the room by frightened guests, followed by laughter as others made fun of them for their fear. However Hannibal found himself unable to concentrate on the moving images in front of him, the static one next to him being of far greater interest and beauty. He drifted his hand over to Will placing it on his open thigh, stroking his thumb over the cotton of his trousers imagining it was his skin. Will too veered his hand over the top of Hannibal’s, the heat from his palm was delicious. The movie was the only sound to be heard between them, they were in sweet synchronised silence, perfectly aware of each other’s breaths and small movements. The stable touch of his lover made Will smile unconsciously, while Hannibal sank into his chair often sneaking a look to his beloved. Perhaps one day he shall look over to me too, and in that moment, he will see me.   
The whole night was quite the success, guests trickled away giving kisses and haughty goodbyes, their praises echoing down the road. Will and Hannibal made personal goodbyes to Jack and the team, Zeller needing the assistance of Price and Beverly to haul him back to their car. Dr Bloom took Abigail back to the hospital herself after a great goodbye hug to Dr Lecter and a gentle one to Will.   
“I think that went rather well, don’t you think Will? Everyone enjoyed the food and as you predicted, the movie definitely seemed the highlight of the night. You have given me the most wonderful first Halloween experience, I will be glad to repeat it again in 365 days’ time. Do you think it would be too early to begin planning next years event? We could have a corn maze!” Hannibal asked Will, taking his hands into his own mighty ones.   
Will replied “You definitely did an amazing job tonight, and I’m so glad that you enjoyed it too.”  
“I took your advice. I lived in the moment and took this time as an opportunity to have a laugh at myself. Laughter and humour are magnificent tools, and you certainly make me laugh Will.” Hannibal pulled Will closer to him making their noses touch.  
“Thank you, for doing that for me, which kinda defeated the purpose but at this point I’m too tipsy to really care” Will answered swaying ever so slightly as he did. Hannibal could smell the wine from Will’s lips and his own, its sweetness mixed with Will’s own scent was intoxicating him further than he already was.   
“I think I know the perfect way to round off tonight’s fiendish activities, but we will have to go to confession in the morning” Hannibal’s tongue whispered in Will’s ear, the moisture from his breath settling on his helix. It made him smile deviously as fervent heat rose to his cheeks. Hannibal kissed his cheek slowly moving down to Will’s lips.   
“I might even make you howl” His voice barely a whisper in the silent house. A fierce desire enveloped Will’s body as he wrapped his arms round his lover’s waist, slowly undoing his belt, relishing every kiss on his body as it fuelled his passion. Hannibal dragged his fingers down Will’s chest, adoring every inch of flesh that was in his possession. They meandered their way to the bedroom not bothering to close the door or open window that let in the cold night air, soon their bodies would be all they needed to keep themselves warm. 

Several loud groans were heard from outside the tall dark house that stood in front of the siblings, some were much louder than others and were nothing like they had ever heard before.   
“See Skyler I told you! A werewolf lives in that house, they’re real. Now do you believe me?” the little boy in his crumpled white sheet pleaded with his sister to believe him.   
“But I thought werewolves needed a full moon to transform, it’s not a full moon Zack. Now once and for all I’m gonna tell you and you’re gonna get it in that stupid skull of yours, werewolves are not…”   
A very loud and frightening howl suddenly came from the house, interrupting the frustrated girl. It sent shivers down their spines and Zack let out a little yelp as he latched onto his elder sister for comfort and understanding.   
He shivered and quaked as he asked, “Believe me now?”   
Skyler grabbed her frightened brother’s arm and ran with him as fast as his little legs would carry him home. This, he thought, will be a Halloween to never forget. 

Will’s breath was even, calm and controlled as he lay on his side, the sweat still lingering on his body. The heat coming from Hannibal’s body was delightful, his chest pressed against his back. Hannibal’s heavier breath gently stoking his neck.   
“I think we might get excommunicated for that” Hannibal said slightly breathless. Will smiled and turned over to face his lover. He giggled as he cupped Hannibal’s face into his hand and smoothed his thumb over his cheek.   
“They’re just jealous at how delicious we are, wait, is delicious the word I wanted to use there? Or am I just hungry?” Will pondered. Hannibal then smiled to himself and kissed the palm of Will’s hand before taking it into his own.   
“There is one last thing I forgot about my love, and this may be the perfect opportunity for it. Come” Hannibal lead Will by the hand to the kitchen, the younger man reluctant to leave their pleasant space.   
“What is it?” Will asked as Hannibal opened the fridge and took out a large ceramic dish covered with foil hiding its contents.  
“Take a look” Hannibal answered, Will curiously peeled back the foil lid when a sudden sweet aroma swirled around his nose and tickled his lips. He knew that smell so well and it delighted his eyes when he revealed the most dazzling and vibrant pumpkin pie he had ever seen. It’s perfect golden-brown crust like the frame to a sunset landscape, the colours were exhilarating, and Will wanted nothing more than to feed his frenzy.   
“Did you make this for me?” Will asked, sure of the answer but nevertheless, he wanted to hear it from Hannibal’s mouth.   
“Yes, I did, yesterday you told me how much you adored this dish and the memories it brought back to you. So I thoughted we’d share a new one, together.” Hannibal passed Will a fork and clacked it with the one in his own hand “To making new memories”  
Will happily shoved his fork into the filling of the pie and smoothly ran the piece into his mouth, the flavours swirled and vaulted around his mouth. The nutmeg and cinnamon bursting away on his tongue while the velvet texture of the filling melted perfectly with the buttery pastry. 

This really was the best Halloween ever.


End file.
